


No more lies

by Shipendo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Sad Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipendo/pseuds/Shipendo
Summary: When one of Ladybugs decisions almost leads to someone getting hurt, Chat noir is fed up with always being left in the dark and confronts Ladybug on the rooftops of Paris.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm one of the people who feel that Chat noir is greatly underappreciated in the series. He and Ladybug is a team but sometimes, it really doesn't feel that way. I wrote this fic as a way to give him a bit of justice and I hope that is what I achieved. I'm still not sure whether this should be a one shot or not so if you want me to keep writing on it, please leave a comment saying so!

He stood with his back turned toward her, watching out over a silent Paris. “People could have gotten hurt you know.” His voice was filled with barely contained anger. “But that didn’t happen”, Marinette said. “We saved Paris again, you and me.” Chat Noir shook his head, slowly. “No. You saved Paris. Just like always.” This was not the cheery Chat Noir she knew. A cold wind blew across the rooftops, making her shiver. “I couldn’t have done it without you.” He snorted. “Oh please. I was just a distraction for you. You would have been better off without me.” 

Ladybug hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder. “You know that’s not true. Where is all this coming from?” He shook her off then walked away a bit. All was silent except for the thundering of her own beating heart. What was going on with him? Could he have been akumatized? No, that was impossible. He would have attacked her by now if that was the case. 

“You don’t trust me, do you?”, he suddenly said. Marinette was startled. “Wha…what are you talking about? Of course I trust you.” He snorted again. “Oh sure you do. Whenever it suits you.” She walked after him, trying once more to put her hand on his shoulder but he moved away from her. “What’s going on?”, she asked. “Are you mad about what happened today?” He finally turned towards her, green eyes glowing in the fading sun. “Of course I’m mad! What did you expect?” Marinette hesitated. She had been expecting something but not this. 

Hawkmoth had akumatized another person and when she used her lucky charm it clearly showed her that she needed to go grab another miraculous to defeat the villain. The problem was that both she and Chat Noir was needed to keep everyone safe. It had not been an easy decision but in the end she left Chat Noir on his own to get the miraculous they needed. Needless to say, he had a difficult job keeping the villain away from all the civilians on his own. Had she not gotten back when she had, someone would have been hurt, perhaps even killed. 

“You should have sent me instead. I even offered to go!” His hands were curled into fists. “We both know you with your yo-yo were better suited than me for this fight. I could have gone to get the miraculous.” He gave her a hard stare. “But you don’t trust me to know where the miraculous box is, do you?” Marinette's heart ached. There was nothing she wanted more than to tell him everything but she just couldn’t. The risk was too big. “I do trust you”, she tried explaining, “it’s just that... ” No words could explain what she was feeling. “Yeah that explains sooo much”, Chat Noir said sarcastically. “Great job Ladybug.” “Chat Noir please”, she tried again. “It’s too big a risk. If hawkmoth were to get you he would know to much.” “And what if he gets you huh? How am I supposed to protect people when you keep hiding things from me?” He walked towards her and she scrambled back, shocked at the sudden outburst. “Ever thought about that?” “Yes, but...” He interrupted before she could finish, still walking towards her. “No more buts! No more secrets and no more lies! I have fought by your side since the very first day we got our powers. We, not you and not me, WE! So are we a team or not?” 

Marinette now stood with her feet against the edge of the roof, nowhere left to run. She couldn’t just tell him everything, could she? Master Fu had entrusted the miraculous to her. She couldn’t just betray that trust. “Of course we are a team”, she said, hoping to calm him down a bit. He stopped, standing still less than a hand's length away from her. She could practically feel his breathing. “Then tell me the truth. About everything.” She hoped he could see in her eyes all the pain she was feeling. She wanted to tell him, wanted to tell him everything but the risk was too great. “I can’t”, she whispered. 

His warm eyes grew cold and he backed away. “Then I’m done.” Marinette's eyes widened as she stepped forward. “What do you mean?” “What do you think it means? The next time you refuse to trust me, someone might actually get hurt. I can’t have that on my conscience.” He reached up and grabbed his ring. “If we are not a team, then I’m done. Done with Chat Noir, done with being a superhero and done with you.” She rushed forward, placing her hand on the one still grabbing for his ring. “Stop! We are a team, please don’t do this!” Her panicked word seemed to have no effect on him. “Let go. I might not get to make a lot of decisions but this one is mine and mine alone.” Marinette shook her head. “No! I won’t let you.” His eyes grew even colder, now filled with anger. “ _ You _ won’t let me? You're not my boss Ladybug.” He pushed her away, seemingly without difficulty. “When one of your decisions leads to someone getting hurt or even dying, I won’t be here.” He grabbed his ring again and hesitated for a split second. Marinette staid where she was, too shocked to even move. Tears filled her eyes. “Please don’t do this! I can’t do this on my own.” Chat Noir looked at her one last time. “You should have thought about that earlier.” Then he pulled off his ring and his costume with it. 

Marinette quickly closed her eyes and fell to the ground on her knees. If there were to be any chance of fixing this, she could not learn his secret identity. Tears were now dripping down her cheeks, wetting the rooftop below. She felt someone open her hand, then the ring was placed in it. “Still afraid to face the consequences of your actions I see”, she heard Chat Noir's voice. She fought the urge to look, keeping her eyes shut even as grief and sorrow broke her heart into a thousand pieces. “It’s not too late to fix this”, she whispered. “You can still take the ring back. Please Chat Noir. Please.” “Goodbye Milady”, was all she heard in response. When she finally dared open her eyes, he was gone, the only sign he was ever there the ring, still warm in her hand. She fell upon the roof, too weak to get up. And there she lay until there was no more tears left to cry, all alone in the dark night of Paris. 


	2. Never again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly - thank you so much to everyone who left a comment on my last chapter. I haven't responded to anyone but I have read every last one of the comments and I am very thankful for all your feedback. As you can see, I decided to continue the story. That is all because of you. Thank you!
> 
> Secondly - I will do my best to update the story regularly but I cannot promise you when the next chapter will come out. 
> 
> Thirdly - enjoy the read!

While laying there, Mariette lost track of time. What felt like hours might have been just a few minutes. She finally found the strength to sit back up, if only to mourn in a more comfortable position. Chat Noir was gone, there was no denying that. Would he ever return? She couldn’t help but hope but deep in her hearth, she doubted it. He had seemed so mad, so full of hate and sadness. All because of one small decision. 

Was there anything she could have done differently? Just thinking about it hurt her very soul. Perhaps she should have sent Chat Noir after the miraculous instead. He wasn’t wrong when he said that she was better suited for fighting this villian on her own. At the same time, doing that would have revealed the location of all the miraculous to him and perhaps even her own identity. She couldn’t take that risk. Right? 

The cold wind blowing above the rooftops made her shiver and the beauty of a sleeping Paris only deepened her sorrow. Never again would she and Chat Noir run above these roofs together. Never again would she hear his laugh or see his infectious smile. With another flash of pain, she realized that she even missed his puns. New tears fell upon her cheeks and she hugged her own knees. He was gone; truly gone. No more Ladybug and Chat Noir. Now, there was only Ladybug. And it was all her fault. 

“Umm, excuse me?” Marinette bolted upright again and quickly looked around. The roof seemed empty. Still, she was sure she had heard something. “Down here!” Now she was sure she had heard something. Eyes still red, she looked down and saw something laying on the ground next to her feet. Something small and black, almost like a tiny cat. Plagg, she realised with a flash. Chat Noir's kwami. “You wouldn’t happen to have any Camembert?”, he asked. The question was so unexpected that Marinette at first didn’t even understand it. “Wha.. what?” Plagg sighed. “Camembert? Only the best thing you humans have ever invented?” Marinette slowly shook her head. “No, sorry.” Plagg sighed again. “What do you kids learn in school these days? I even had to teach A...”, green bubbles came out of his mouth when the spell prevented him from telling his owner's name was activated, “what it was.” Suddenly, as if remembering something, he looked around. “Where is he anyways?” Now it was Marinette's turn to sigh. How could she explain to Plagg what had happened? That Chat Noir had abandoned him and that it was partly her fault? Sorrow and tears threatened to well up again as soon as she opened her mouth. Knowing she would only have the strength to explain this once, Marinette decided to let Tikki out as well so that she could hear what had happened. “Spots of”, she whispered. Plagg looked even more confused when he heard the sadness in her voice. 

Her costume withdrew itself into her earrings and Tikki appeared, slowly falling towards the ground, energy now drained. Marinette quickly caught her in one hand and reached into her bag for a macaron with the other. Realising that Plagg too had to be exhausted, she broke it in two and offered the kwamis half each. “It’s not camembert but I guess it will have to do”, Plagg said when he accepted the food. 

While the kwamis ate, Marinette closed her eyes and leaned back against an air vent sticking up from the roof. She felt exhausted. The two Kwamis helped her feel a bit less alone but they could never replace Chat Noir. No one could. 

Tikki finished first. “Could you tell me what happened?”, she asked. “Why is Plagg here?” Marinette opened her eyes but before she could answer, Plagg stepped in. “Isn’t it obvious?”, Plagg said, still chewing. “She decided to replace my owner.” He flew up until he was floating right before her eyes. “But I won’t have it, you hear me!” Tikki flew up and pushed him away. “Knock it off. You know Marinette would never do that.” Plagg crossed his arms. “Then she better have a real good explanation for this.” Both kwamis turned towards her, both awaiting an answer. “He’s gone”, Marinette whispered. Her own words hit her like a punch to the gut. Speaking the words out loud made everything real. “What do you mean he’s gone?!” Tikki had to grab Plaggs tail to prevent him from attacking Marinette. “Calm down Plagg! Let her explain.” Marinette shook her head. “There is nothing to explain. He left.” “He wouldn’t just leave! What did you do?” Plagg was squirming and fighting so much, Tikki had trouble holding him back. Seeing Plaggs despair only made everything worse. “I didn’t trust him”, Marinette said, fighting to hold back even more tears. “I didn’t trust him and now he’s gone. I wanted to know everything and I jut couldn't...” Tikki placed her hands in front of her mouth in a gesture of shock, releasing Plagg in process. “Cataclysm!”, he shouted, shooting towards Marinette. Rage clouded his normally cheerful face. He stopped within an inch of her face, paw held out threateningly. “Plagg!”, Tikki shouted and flew after him. “What?”, he growled. “She deserves it.” “No Plagg!”, she said. “No one deserves to die. No one.” Reluctantly, he let his Cataclysm die down, something Chat Noir still hadn’t learned how to do. 

Tikki flew up and gave her cheek a hug. “I’m sorry Marinette. It’s not your fault.” A new wave of sobs ran through her body before she could push them down. “But it is my fault, Tikki”, her voice still just a whisper. “It’s my fault he’s gone.” “You bet it is!” Plagg was still boiling mad, floating right before her face. “And you are going to fix this!” “Believe me Plagg”, she said, “if there was a way...” “There is a way!” He floated even closer, staring right into her eyes. “You are going to go talk to him, right now.” Marinette jumped in surprise. “Wha… wha… I can’t do that!” She turned to Tikki for confirmation but she just shrugged. “You know we can’t find out each other's identity, it’s way too risky. Besides, I’m the last person he would want to meet right now.” She sighed. “I’m sorry Plagg.” He did not move an inch. “You done?” Marinette slowly nodded. “I don’t care.”, he stated. “I’m not losing another Chat Noir, not gonna happen. So you are gonna go talk to him right now.” He crossed his arms. “You are gonna talk to him and you are gonna tell him everything.” He turned away and started to float off. “Come on!”, he shouted. “I’ll take you to him.” Tikki slowly started making her way over to him but hesitated when she saw that Marinette did not move. “I’m sorry Plagg”, she said. “I truly am but I can’t do that.” Plagg turned around again. “You still don’t trust him, do you?” His expression soured. “You made a mistake and you are not even willing to fix it. You know, I get why he left now.” With those words, he took off, disappearing over the edge of the roof. 

Tikki flew back to Marinette. “Why can’t you just talk to him? I’m sure he would come back if you just told him everything.” Marinette sighed. “I just can’t Tikki. You know what master Fu said. The less he knows the better.” “But you are the guardian now Marinette”, Tikki said. “You make the rules.” Marinette smiled weakly. “Master Fu’s rules kept you safe for over 100 years. If I follow them, perhaps I can keep you safe too.” She pushed herself to her feet, the hole in her heart still aching, and let one last tear fall from her eye.  _ I have to keep moving _ , she thought to herself.  _ It’s time to move on _ . “Come on Tikki”, she said, picking up the ring Chat Noir had dropped. “Let’s go home.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrian walked the cold and dark streets of Paris alone. His only company was the stars, twinkling from a cloudless sky and the moon, illuminating all in a silver glow. He wasn’t used to the silence. Normally he would have had Plagg to talk to. It had been so long since he was truly alone, he had forgotten what it felt like. “I’m sorry Plagg”, he whispered. “I had no choice.” Though he hated the loss of the company Plagg gave him, he felt no regret. How could Ladybug expect him to protect people when she hid so much from him? He remembered the time before, the time when Master Fu had been the guardian. He too had hid so much from him while still telling Ladybug. When he handed over the role of guardian to Ladybug, Adrian actually thought things would be different. He kicked an empty can laying on the sidewalk and snorted. If anything, things had gotten worse. At times, he was even afraid she would take Plagg away from him, only returning him when she needed help.  _ I had no choice _ , he kept telling himself. But if that was the case, then why did it hurt so much?

Before long, he stood in front of the closed gate to his own home. The gate was always locked and Adrian didn’t even have his own key. When he needed to go somewhere, his bodyguard always took him and as Chat Noir, he simply jumped the fence. Now there was only one way he could get in. Ring the bell and pray his father showed mercy. He was not hopeful about his chances. With a shaking hand and a stomach full of dread, he pushed the button. 

It did not take long before the screen situated in the wall next to the gate flickered to life and Nathalie’s face was visible. Even though it was the middle of the night, not a strand of hair was out of place and her eyes were as alert as ever. The only thing showing that she had been sleeping at all was the black pajama she was wearing. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. “Adrian? What are you doing out there?” Adrian smiled awkwardly and put one hand behind his head. “Fresh air?” Nathalie frowned and pressed a button. The gate swung open without a sound. “Get in here right now!” “Thanks”, Adrian said before hurrying in through the open gate. If he was lucky, Nathalie would not tell his father about this. She could actually be quite nice from time to time. 

He quickly walked across the lawn and up the stairs to the front door. When he got closer, the right one swung open to reveal a stern looking Nathalie. “Adrian. Why are you not in your room?” Adrian smiled again. “Like I said. I needed some fresh air.” Nathalie sighed. “You have to tell me the truth Adrian. Otherwise, I will have to tell your father about this.” “No!”, Adrian exclaimed. “Please don’t do that!” “Then tell me the truth.” “I can’t! Please Nathalie.” Adrian suddenly understood how Ladybug must have felt. He shook his head.  _ This is different _ , he thought.  _ If I told Natalie the actual truth, father would never let me out of the house again!  _ “Okay”, he said. “I’ll tell you if you promise not to tell father.” Nathalie stood silent, waiting for an answer. “You have to promise first.” “I won’t do that Adrian. If this is something serious, I have to tell your father.” Adrian sighed and forced himself to blush. “There's this girl”, he started. “You know what it’s like to be young, right?” He hated lying to Nathalie but this technically wasn't a lie since Ladybug was a girl. Nathalie hesitated for a moment before sighing. “I do know what it’s like. But if this ever happens again, I will tell your father, okay?” 

“Tell me what?”, said the ice-cold voice of Gabriel Agreste. 


	3. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -SPOILER WARNING-  
> This chapter and all chapters moving forward will contain spoilers for Miraculous New York. You have been warned.
> 
> Hi again!  
> So it's once again time for an update. Firstly, I need to thank everyone who has left an comment on the earlier chapters. You really help me with my motivation and you're the reason this story gets updated. Thank you so much. 
> 
> Secondly, I need to address the spoiler warning. When I first started writing this story, I wasn't sure whether it took place before or after New York. I now know that it takes place after and there are some spoilers from it in this chapters. These are minor spoilers and you will be able to understand without having seen the movie but I still thought it was best to mention it. 
> 
> Thirdly... I actually have nothing left to say. Enjoy the story!

“Spots on.” The transformation did not fill her with joy like it usually did. Tonight, other things deterred all happy emotions. Not even the beautiful night or the wind in her face, as she rushed across the silent roofs, could cheer her up. Chat Noir had always been there. So long that she had started taking him for granted. How could he just abandon her like that? Abandon all of Paris? It seemed she had misjudged him. Turns out he never was a true hero. Master Fu had been wrong to place his trust in him. As she ran, her mood kept on getting worse. When she finally landed on the roof of the bakery, Chat Noir was no longer her friend. He was just a stupid boy who made a big deal out of nothing. Of course she couldn’t just trust him! She was the guardian of the miraculous after all. If hawkmoth captured him, the consequences for all of Paris would be disastrous. His actions tonight only proved her point. 

“Spots of.” She opened the trapdoor and climbed down with angry movements, barely giving Tikki enough time to slip in before shutting it again. “Do you want to talk about what happened?”, she asked, sensing Marinette's mood. Marinette scoffed and climbed down from her bed. “He had no right Tikki”, she hished, careful not to wake her parents. “This only proves that I can’t trust him.” It was the middle of the night and she knew that she needed to sleep. Still, she was way too worked up for that. “At this point, I’m not sure I’d give him back his miraculous even if he begged me.” Tikkis face dropped. “What do you mean? You’re gonna replace him?” She flew down and landed on Marinette’s desk. Marinette shrugged. “Why does it matter?” She slumped down in her chair. “He was right you know. I’m better off without him.” “You know you don’t mean that!”, Tikki said. “Have you forgotten about all those times his Cataclysm defeated the villain?” “Have you forgotten about New York?”, Marinette countered. “He almost got someone killed!” “He was trying to protect you. Besides, you know he still regrets what happened.” Marinette sighed. “That’s not enough. I can’t work with someone I can’t trust and what he did today only proves it.” Tikki flew up and stood before her, just like Plagg had done earlier. “I know you don’t wanna hear this Marinette but you are making a mistake. You should just talk to him.” She smiled. “I’m sure he would come around.” Marinette shook her head and stood up. “No Tikki. He made his choice. Now he has to deal with the consequences.” “Are you su...” “Yes Tikki I’m sure!” This was the first time ever that she had raised her voice against her own kwami. It was impossible to tell who was shocked the most, Marinette or Tikki. “I’m sorry Tikki”, Marinette immediately said. “It’s not your fault he’s gone.” Tikki just shook her head sadly. “It’s okay”, she said. “He has to deal with the consequences of his actions and you must deal with the consequences of your own.” Then she flew off to her normal sleeping spot. 

The hole inside of Marinette grew even larger. Not only was Chat Noir gone, now she had screamed at Tikki. She would have to make it up to her in the morning. Then she had to find Plagg and bring him back. A loose kwami risked exposing them all. While the list of things that needed doing kept growing, Marinette stumbled into bed, too tired to do anything but sleep. Pain and sorrow filled her dreams. 

\-----------------------------------

“Tell me what?”, Gabriel repeated. Then he noticed Adrian, trying to hide behind Nathalie. “Adrian? What are you doing up?” “Ummm”. Adrian hesitated. He didn’t want to lie to his own father but if he told him the truth, he was sure to take him out of school. He would lose all his friends and he would be locked inside the house forever! Still, if he didn’t trust his own father, how was he any better than Ladybug? Nathalie came to his rescue. “I found him walking around in the garden sir.” Adrian breathed out. “Yeah, I just needed a short walk to clear my head.” That wasn’t a complete lie though it wasn’t the truth either.  _ This is different,  _ he told himself again.  _ It’s not like I’m hurting anyone by not telling him.  _ He quickly glanced at his father. Would he believe it? Just like always, the face of Gabriel Agreste was impossible to read. He finally spoke. “So if I check the surveillance cameras, that’s what I will see?” Adrian winched. He was screwed, so very screwed. “No”, he sighed. “I’m sorry for lying to you father.” “Don’t let it happen again”, he said. “I expected more from my own soon. And from you Nathalie. I need to know that I can trust my staff.” Fear rose within him. He wouldn’t punish Nathalie for this, would he? “Please father! She was only looking out for me.” Gabriel gave him a hard stare. “Firstly, you don’t tell me what to do. Secondly, tell me the truth and I won’t fire her.” Dark thoughts played within him.  _ Let her take the blame. Then he won’t punish you as much.  _ Adrian shook them off.  _ If I let someone else get hurt because of a lie, I’m just as bad as her.  _

“I’m sorry father. The truth is, I snuck out. Nathalie only let me back in.” Gabriel sighed and dismissed Nathalie with a hand gesture. “You know that’s not safe Adrian.” Adrian looked down into the floor and put on his best ‘I am very sorry’ look. Gabriel did not buy it. “Why did you do it?” Adrian quickly decided that it was best to tell him the same thing he told Nathalie. Not a complete lie but not the entire truth. “There is this girl in my class...” Gabriel put up his hand. “Say no more. This class is clearly a bad influence on you.” His next words shattered Adrians entire world. “Nathalie will begin homeschooling you again. You are to only leave this house when absolutely necessary.” Adrian could not believe what he was hearing. This was cruel, even for his father. “Please!”, he cried out, even though he knew it would have no effect. “You give me no choice”, Gabriel simply said. “Now return to your room.” Adrian knew there was no point in fighting and he knew that he had brought this upon himself. Still, the fate that now awaited him was worse than anything he could have imagined. A captive in his own home. “Please father, I beg you!” Gabriel didn’t move a muscle. “This conversation is over Adrian. Return to your room.” Adrian silently walked up the stairs, passing his father, and leaving all hope behind. Inside, he felt nothing but sadness. Where once there had been hopes and dreams of a life, now were only pain and sorrow.

Adrian closed the heavy door to his room and collapsed on his bed, trembling from exhaustion. Tears fell upon his pillow when he realised what his new future looked like. No more school, no more friends and no more freedom. Every second of his life would be planned by his father, monitored by Nathalie and protected by his bodyguard. He hoped Nino wouldn’t try and fight his father over this. There was nothing he could do. 

He let out a big sigh and turned around. Was there anything he could have done differently to prevent this? Sure he could have remained Chat Noir. Still, Adrian knew that was never an option. He had messed up in New York. He knew that. First by not telling Ladybug that he was leaving Paris. Then by accidently using his cataclysm on Aeon. In the end, Ladybug had fixed everything with her power but it was still his fault. Adrian didn’t even dare to think about what might have happened had she not been there. That very day, Ladybug said that she could never trust him again. Despite this, he had worked, worked hard, to improve. Not a day went by when he didn't try to make up for his mistake, getting stronger and better to become the hero Paris deserved. 

Adrian got up and started getting ready for bed. Had he really been doing all this to regain her trust? He shook his head. There was so much more than that. He wanted to make sure no one else had to die or get hurt because of him. He walked into his bathroom and started brushing his teeth, a tad bit more aggressive than necessary. That was the problem, he realized and why he got so mad. He could improve himself however much he wanted and in the end, it still wouldn’t matter. As long as Ladybug didn’t trust him, people would keep getting hurt. Paris was better off without him. He slammed close the door to his bathroom and walked over to the bed again. Would she be able to do it on her own? Adrian shook his head. That wasn’t his problem anymore.  _ You know you will always care _ , a tiny voice whispered within him. “So what!?”, Adrian screamed in his empty room, knocking a book of his nightstand. “There is nothing I can do about it!” He fell upon his bed, fighting to keep the tears in check. “Nothing.” He was utterly powerless. There was nothing he could do to protect Paris. He didn’t even have control over his own life. 

“What do you think you're doing?” Adrian turned around, recognizing the voice. Plagg. He should have known the kwami would return to him. “I’m sorry Plagg”, he said. “I’m done.” Plagg sat down at the edge of his bed. “I get it Adrian. Trust me, I do.” He sighed. “But the Adrian I know would never abandon Paris. Never.” Adrian didn’t know what he could say to make Plagg understand. No words could explain all that he was feeling. “It’s better this way. Maybe now she can find a new Chat Noir. One she can trust.” Plagg shot forward, floating right before Adrian. “Don’t even think about it! I will never accept another Chat Noir!” Adrian turned away. “You have to Plagg. It’s the only way.” “No!”, Plagg shouted. “Ladybug can say whatever she wants, I won’t do it!” “Plagg please”, Adrian said. “Paris needs you. Ladybug needs you.” “No!", Plagg shouted. "Paris needs you!" Then softer. “and Ladybug needs you.” For a split second, Adrian lost his temper. “She doesn’t even trust me Plagg!” The kwami tumbled backwards, shocked from his sudden outburst. Adrian expected him to be mad but that was not what he saw in his face. There, he saw only sorrow. The tniy creature landed in Adrians hand. “And you think this will make it better?” Adrian pushed down his anger. Plagg did have a point. “No”, he admitted. “But nothing I ever do will make it better. She made that very clear in New York. I just never realised it until now.” “Maybe with time...” Adrian shook his head, interrupting him. “No Plagg, we’re out of time.” Memories from the fight flooded through him and he shivered. “Someone almost got hurt today. If I give her more time, someone might actually get killed.” He looked the kwami in his eyes. “And that’s not a risk I’m willing to take.” He wiped away a tear running down his cheek. “Adrian please”, Plagg said. “Without Chat Noir, more people will get hurt. Someone might actually die. You have to return.” Adrian shook his head again. “I’m sorry but no Plagg. If she finds a new Chat Noir that she can trust, no one will have to get hurt. It’s the only option.” “No. Because I won’t allow it!” Plaggs face grew darker as the sorrow was replaced by anger. “I will fix this!”, he shouted flying towards the window. “I’ll get her to trust you!” Adrian rushed up and ran towards the window but by the time he reached it, Plagg was gone. “Please Plagg”, he whispered. “Don’t do anything stupid.” 


	4. Everyone makes mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! 
> 
> Honestly, I haven't even been gone very long but I just really wanted to write that. 
> 
> Firstly, as always, a huge thank you to everyone who left a comment on my last chapter. You guys are the reason this story gets updated. 
> 
> Secondly, there are big spoilers for Miraculous New York in this chapter. If you haven't seen it yet, you really should, but now you have been warned. 
> 
> Thirdly, I know Adrian is no in this chapter. My original plan was having this chapter be much larger but when I realized how big the word count had already gotten, I decided to split it in two instead. I try to keep all chapters around 2000 words long and this one is already approaching 3000. Also, I really wanted to get a new chapter out and finishing the whole thing would have taken a lot longer. 
> 
> Fourthly - Enjoy the chapter!

Gabriel entered his office to find Nathalie already waiting for him. It had been a long day and he really did not feel like talking to her right now. Still, she was his partner in this, always by his side. Giving her a bit of his time and some answers was the least he could do. “Can I speak with you sir?” Gabriel nodded. “Speak your mind.” “Don’t you think you're being a bit too harsh on him”, she said, looking down into the floor. Gabriel sighed. “So you heard?” She nodded. “Then you know that you will be homeschooling him again?” She nodded once more. “Do you really think it’s necessary? Nothing happened.” Gabriel walked across the room and sat down in one of the chairs. “You’re right”, he said. “The punishment might have been a bit harsh.” Nathalie turned around, still looking down into the floor. She was blushing slightly, no doubt from being uneasy confronting him. “Look up”, Gabriel said. She looked up and they locked eyes. “We are partners now. Don’t feel bad questioning me. The truth is, I just needed an excuse to keep him in the house.” Nathalie quickly caught on. “Because of the akumas?” Gabriel nooded, glad to see her blush gone. He motioned to the other chair and she walked over, sitting down in front of him. “Indeed”, he said. “My Akumas are getting stronger by the day. With every fight, we get closer to defeating Ladybug and Chat Noir. I can’t let Adrian get hurt. Not when we’re so close to winning.” Nathalie smiled weakly. “Yes. Soon, both miraculouses will be ours. I will gladly homeschool Adrian if that will keep him safe.” She stood up again. “I’ll be going to bed now.” Gabriel too stood up. “I’ll stay up a bit longer”, he said despite his body aching for rest. “There is still work to be done.” “Do you need help?”, Nathalie immediately asked. Gabriel shook his head. She had more than deserved some sleep. “No, you should rest.” Nathalie nodded before leaving him alone. Gabriel followed her with his gaze until she left the room. What had he done to deserve her as a partner? Even when the peacock miraculous had been damaged, she did not hesitate to pick it up and fight by his side. She was the only one he could tell everything. No one knew him like her. Not anymore, he added bitterly.  _ Just wait,  _ a voice inside him responded.  _ Soon, we will succeed and she will be back.  _

\--------------------------------------------

Marinette awoke to the sound of shouting. She groaned, turned over and looked at her alarm. Then she groaned even louder and hid under her pillow. It was still an hour before she was supposed to get up. Marinette wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep but the sound of two kwamis arguing kept her awake. She closed her eyes but a voice inside her refused to keep quiet. It was something that was just out of reach from her tired brain. Something important. Suddenly, it hit her and she sat up, now wide awake. Two kwamis. Plagg was back! 

When she rushed out of bed, the argument quickly ended. In her rush, Marinette stumbled on the last step to her bed, falling flat on the ground. “Ouch”, she heard Plagg say. “Are you okay?”, Tikki asked. Her body ached all over but she got back on her feet. “I’m fine Tikki.” Then she turned to Plagg. “Did you find him?” Plagg crossed his arms. “Of course I did. I’m the greatest kwami alive after all.” Tikki looked at him skeptically but didn’t comment. “So what did he say?” Marinette sat down in her chair, trying not to yawn. She was not used to getting up this early. “There was nothing I could say to make him change his mind.” Plagg narrowed his eyes. “You need to talk to him.” His pleading voice almost made Marinette reconsider the choice she had already made. Almost. She shook her head. “No Plagg.” Before he could protest, she continued. “He has made his choice and I won’t try to change his mind.” She turned away so that she would not have to look at his face any longer. “If he wants his miraculous back, he can have it but I won’t try to convince him.” She looked out the window. It was raining from a grey sky. Great. Even the weather was against her today. “Are you sure Marinette?” Tikki landed on the ledge in front of the window. Marinette remembered what had happened last time Tikki asked that.  _ Never again _ , she promised herself. “This is more than I was willing to offer yesterday Tikki.” Plagg landed next to her. He did nothing to hide his anger. “Master Fu trusted him for a reason you know! Who are you to say he was wrong?” “I’m not saying he was wrong”, Marinette said. “He’s changed. He's not the same Chat Noir he once was. The old Chat Noir would not have given up when things got a bit rough.” Plagg snorted. “Do you even know how long he’s been hurting?” He turned away from her, watching the rain falling from the sky. “When Master Fu was still the guardian, he let it be. He figured Master Fu had his reasons for trusting you and not him.” Marinette said nothing so Plagg continued. “It hurt but he never let it show.” He took a deep breath. “Then you became guardian.” Plagg paused for a second. “He actually thought things would change you know. That the two of you would finally become a real team.” He shook his head. “But you soon crushed those hopes.” Marinette pushed down the pain she felt building up inside her.  _ It’s not your fault,  _ she told herself but the voice did not sound entirely convinced. “Still, he pushed through. You know why?” Marinette shook her head, not that Plagg could see it. “Because he knew Paris needed a protector.” He sighed again. “But then New York happened. He vowed to never again let someone get hurt.” Marinette knew where this was going, thinking back to the previous evening. “He blamed himself for everything. He thought that he wasn’t worthy of your trust. That he hadn’t been worthy of Master Fus trust.” Plagg pressed his paw against the window, feeling the cold outside. “So he trained. Trained every day to become a hero worthy of your trust. A hero who could make sure no one had to get hurt.” He suddenly turned around, his eyes narrow slits and his ears laid back. “Then yesterday happened”, he spat out. “Despite everything, you still didn’t trust him and people almost got hurt.” The claws on his paws were now extended. “Now that’s on you and you alone.” The pain was greater now but she kept pushing it down, refusing to let it show.  _ You did your best _ , the voice said.  _ You had no choice.  _ “It was the only way Plagg”, she said, agreeing with her own inner voice. “I knew where the miraculous box was so me going was the only logical choice.” “Then tell him that!”, Plagg said. “Talk to him and fix this mess!” “It can’t hurt”, Tikki added. Marinette shook her head. “No, to both of you.” Tikki looked sad and didn’t say anything but Plagg wasn’t ready to accept defeat. “Why not?!”, he yelled at her. “You really think you can defend Paris on your own?” Marinette slammed her hand on the window sill, causing both kwamis to jump. “QUIET PLAGG!” She took a deep breath and cleared her mind. “I don’t know, okay. I just know that I can’t trust him anymore. If he wants to fix this, then he will have to talk to me. And that’s final!”, she added after seeing that Plagg still had a defiant look in his eyes. She turned around and groaned. There was no way she was gonna be able to sleep now so she might as well get some breakfast before school. “Stay here”, she said to both of the kwamis before leaving her room. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Plagg kicked over a jar of pencils before sitting down, whiskers hanging low. Tikki sat down next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry Plagg”, she said. “I know how much he means to you. I can’t even imagine how you feel right now.” Plagg shrugged her off. “Everyone keeps telling me they're sorry. Adrian, Marinette and now you. If any of you truly meant it, you would do something to help me instead of using empty words!” He sighed. “I’m sorry Tikki. It’s not you I’m mad at.” Tikki smiled weakly. Plagg always acted tough but from time to time, a softer side revealed itself. She had known him for thousands of years, ever since the first miraculous was created, and she had only seen him like this a few times. Adrian leaving must have really gotten to him. “No”, Tikki said. “I get it. I will do my best to get Marinette to change her mind about all this. Maybe we can still go back to the way things used to be.” Plagg sighed again and shook his head. “That won’t work. Adrian told me that he won’t come back until Marinette starts trusting him. He’s afraid people will get hurt.” “But unless he comes back, she will never trust him.” Plagg nodded. “Yeah. See my problem? He wants Marinette to choose a new Chat Noir. One she can trust.” Plagg turned towards her. “But you can never tell her that, you hear me? I don’t want her getting any dumb ideas.” Tikki nodded. “But how can we get her to trust him?” Tikki placed her head in her hands. “He really messed up in New York and Marinette had to fix it. I’m not sure she will ever trust him again after that.” 

Plagg floated up and turned around so he lay on his stomach. “You and I remember New York very differently”, he said. “What do you mean?”, Tikki asked. “I mean that Marinette was the very reason he made the mistake in the first place!” Tikki looked confused. “How is it Marinettes fault that Adrian left Paris when he was supposed to protect it? And how is it her fault that he almost killed Aeon?” Plagg sat up, still floating midair. His whiskers were no longer drooping, they were now back to normal. “Well”, he began, “the first one was his fault. He should have told her he was leaving Paris.” Tikki nodded. “And the second mistake?” Now Plagg looked mad again. “You can not place all the blame on Adrian for that. I get it, Marinette was mad he abandoned Paris but she should have waited until after the fight. When she told him she could never trust him again,  **that** was the moment everything went wrong. The moment Aeon died.” Tikki floated up next to him. “He was still the one who messed up.” Plagg rolled his eyes at her. “Even if that was the case, I’m not done. Remember what happened right after, down in that sewer?” Tikki nodded. “He renounced you.” Plagg shuddered at the memory. “Yes but what led up to it?” “Everything”, Tikki said. “Leaving Paris, almost killing Aeon and disappointing Marinette”. Plagg nodded at this. “But there was still one crucial point where Marinette could have fixed everything. Where she could have stopped everything.” Tikki was getting tired at Plagg now. “What is your point here? I don’t understand what you mean.” “My point is that Adrian was beating himself up over everything! He called Marinette perfect and said that he messed everything up.” His fists were shaking at the memories. “Here, Marinette had a choice. She could say nothing and let him take the blame. Or she could have said that everyone makes mistakes and that they could still be partners. Wanna bet on which one she choose?!” Tikki flailed with her arms. “You wanted her to just forgive him for almost killing someone?”, she protested. “Are you even listening to me?”, Plagg said. “She told him she could never trust him again, in the  **middle** of a battle! Of course things went wrong.” “Maybe she should have waited”, Tikki admitted, “but he still messed up.” 

Plagg snorted. “So what? It’s not like Marinette never makes mistakes!” “Of course she does”, Tikki said, “but she has never killed anyone!” She sighed. “I’m still on your side, Plagg but maybe asking her to fully trust Adrian is a bit too much. He needs to prove himself first.” Plagg crossed his arms. “I really didn’t want to say this Tikki but I don’t have a choice.” He breathed in and then out. “Who is the reason master Fu was discovered?” Tikki made a shocked sound, placing a hand before her mouth. “And what did Adrian do after she told him of her mistake?” His voice was not angry, nor sad. He was just stating facts. “He comforted her, told her to move on and to forget it.” He took another breath. “He is always there for her whenever she needs him but she is never there for him. Never.” Tikki floated down, sitting down on the window sill again. “I’ve never thought about it like that before”, she said. Plagg floated down next to her. “Of course you haven't. Adrian never confronted her until yesterday. He was always hoping things would change eventually but when people almost got hurt, that was the last straw.” He looked down into the floor. “Everyone makes mistakes. The difference is Marinette has someone who always supports her no matter what. Adrian has no one like that, especially not as Chat Noir”. 

Before the kwamis could continue their discussion, the door opened again and Marinette returned. She quickly put on some clothes and got ready for school. “Marinette”, Tikki began but Marinette interrupted her before she could continue. “I have made a decision.” She turned towards Plagg. “We can’t have you free like this without an owner.” Plagg opened his mouth but Marinette quickly continued. “Chat Noir either needs to renounce you or take you back. The choice is his.” She used two hair ties to put her hair up in her usual style. “Either way, I can’t wait for him to talk to me” She walked over to her desk and picked up the ring, still laying where she put it the day before.  _ Stupid,  _ said her inner voice.  _ Anyone could have taken it.  _ She shrugged it off.  _ I’ll do better next time,  _ she thought.  _ There was too much to think about yesterday.  _ The voice disappeared but she could not quite shake the feeling of guilt. She gave the ring to Plagg and opened the window. “Take this to him. Tell him to meet me at the usual place by five, this evening.” Plagg smiled with his whole face, barely believing what he was hearing. “Do you actually want him back? Will you tell him everything?” Marinette sighed and sat down in her chair so she could look the kwami in the eyes. “If he is willing to go back to the way things were, then yes, I want him back. But after leaving me two times, first in New York and now yesterday, I can’t trust him with everything he wants to know. I’m sorry Plagg.” He curled up his fists but he took the ring from her. “You make mistakes too you know”, he said before flying out the open window. Marinette looked as he flew away before finally closing her window. She was ready to go to bed and she hadn’t even left the house. Disappointing the kwami time and time again was exhausting. “What could I have done Tikki?”, she said. “I can’t trust him, not anymore. And yet, I’m not sure I can do this without him.” Tikki landed on her shoulder. “Just try to have an open mind when you talk to him, okay?”, the kwami said. “I’m sure you can clear this whole thing up.” Marinette smiled weakly. “I hope so, Tikki. I really do.” Shrugging of her exhaustion, she picked up her bag and headed out for another day of school. 


	5. One more shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> You know, this was supposed to be a short chapter. Instead, it is almost as long as the previous one, making it the second longest chapter to date. I stand by my goal of keeping chapters under 3000 words but it's getting difficult. So then, 
> 
> Firstly, just like always, thank you so much to everyone who left a kudos or a comment! It means so much to me to know people are actually enjoying what I write. 
> 
> Secondly, how would you feel about longer chapters in the future? I'm thinking somewhere between 3000 - 4000 words. Know that this means there will be a longer delay between updates. Think of it like this and the previous chapter combined into one. 
> 
> Thirdly, also just like always, enjoy the read!

Adrien awoke to the sound of birds singing and sun streaming in from his windows. Then his alarm rang, waking him up for real. The sun was replaced by dark clouds, the sound of thunder replacing the birdsong. 

“Guess the weather knows how I’m feeling”, he muttered under his breath. 

The cold floor sent shivers up his spine and he quickly put on some clothes to try and dispel the raw cold seeping in through the walls. It didn’t matter how much his father spent on heating, the house hadn’t felt warm since his mother died. He pushed the dark thoughts out of his mind. It was already full with other dark thoughts regarding a certain Ladybug. He picked up his school bag, dropping it an instant later when the realization hit him. He wasn't going to school. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever. 

Slowly, he started unpacking his books again, dropping them on his desk with a thud. He wanted nothing more than someone to blame for everything that had happened. First he tried blaming his father for deciding to keep him locked up. He sighed and shook his head. No, it wasn’t his fathers fault. Adrien knew the rules and he knew the consequences of breaking them. Slumping down in his chair, he thought about the other person he could blame for everything. Again, he sighed and shook his head. No, it wasn’t Ladybugs fault. It was his decision to abandon being Chat Noir. That left him with only one person left to blame and he did not like the prospect of that. 

“Guess I only have myself to blame”, he said, resting his head on the table. Noone had forced him to do it. Ladybug even wanted him to stay, begged him even. Still, he had known there was no other option. She had to have a partner she could trust, otherwise all of Paris was in danger. Still he had abandoned her. Abandoned Paris. How could he possibly call himself a hero? He clenched his fists, pushing down all depressing thoughts. “I’m a hero!”, he shouted out in the quiet room, trying to convince himself. _“With or without Plagg”_ , his thoughts added. Adrien sat up in the chair with a straight back as determination filled him. _“Good”,_ the voice continued. _“A true hero stands for the consequences of their actions no matter the outcome.”_ Adrien nodded, agreeing with himself. He had put himself in this position and he now had to deal with the consequences. Did he wish they were different? Of course he did. Did he regret it? No, not at all. _“You did what you had to”_. “Yes”, Adrien said. “At least now, Paris might be safe.” Outside the safety of his room, the storm raged on. 

\---------------------------------

Despite her raincoat, Marinette was soaking wet by the time she arrived at school. Luckily, Tikki had managed to keep dry in her purse. She quickly made her way over to her locker, sighing from relief when she saw that everyone else was soaked too. At least she wouldn’t stand out too much. After leaving her jacket in the closet and picking up her books, she hurried to class. It was still twenty minutes before school would start when she arrived at her classroom. Marinette couldn’t remember the last time she had been early for class. Being Ladybug made it really hard to be on time. 

As soon as she opened the door to the classroom she heard Alyas excited voice. 

“Marinette!”. She had a smile that could brighten a whole room and she always managed to make Marinette feel better. 

“You’re on time! Early even.” Marinette smiled. She needed someone like Alya today to take her mind off things. Perhaps school wouldn’t be as terrible as she imagined. 

“Yes”, she said. “I guess I just felt really inspired to get up early today.” 

She sat down next to her best friend. The bench where Adrien and Nino usually sat was still empty. Marinette couldn't help but sigh when she thought of the blond boy. Would she ever work up the courage to tell him how she felt? Probably not, she decided, but that didn’t stop her from dreaming. Still, dreaming about Adrien didn’t make her as happy as it usually did. The empty void that Chat Noir left behind drained her energy and all the responsibility placed on her shoulders weighed down on her. 

“Earth to Marinette!” Alya waved her hand in front of Marinette’s face. Marinette shook her head. 

“Sorry.” 

Alya just shook her head. “Daydreaming about a certain someone perhaps?” 

Marinettes face turned red. “Me? Never”, she quickly said. 

Alya smirked. “One day you’re gonna have to tell him you know.” 

Marinette groaned. “I know. It’s just so hard. It’s never the perfect moment.” 

She couldn’t risk telling him, not now. Marinette didn’t know if she could handle any more sadness right now. Not that she could tell Alya any of that. Alya did run the Ladyblog, a blog dedicated to Ladybug, but she still didn’t know who Ladybug was behind the mask. Marinette froze for a short moment, the thought running through her head at lightning speed. The Ladyblog. A blog dedicated to Ladybug and occasionally Chat Noir. Truth be told, she was the one getting most of the praise after every mission. She just hadn’t thought about it before. Could that have been the true reason why Chat left? Was he jealous? 

“Earth to Marinette!” Alya waved her more aggressively this time causing Marinette to 

awaken from her thoughts. 

“Sorry”, she said, smiling foolishly. “Guess I’m not used to being awake this early.” 

Alya smiled. “You’re even more distracted than usual. Sure nothing happened between you and Adrien?” 

Marinette chuckled. “Trust me Alya. If something ever does happen between us, you’ll be the first to know.” 

“I’ll hold you to that”, Alya said just as Nino walked in through the door. He looked at the empty seat next to his own and frowned. He sat down and turned around. 

“Have you dudes seen Adrien today?” 

Both Marinette and Alya shook their heads. Nino sighed and looked worried. “We always meet at the stairs right outside before class”, he said. “I thought he might have gone ahead but since he’s not here...” 

He didn’t have to finish the sentence for Marinettes mind to start making up ideas for what could have happened to him. “What if he’s hurt? What if he needs us?” She stood up. “We have to find him!” 

Alya looked up at her. “Calm down girl”, she said. “I’m sure he’s just sick or something.” 

Marinette hesitantly sat down again just as Miss Bustier walked in and closed the door behind her. She turned towards them.

“Afraid not guys”, she said before continuing towards her desk. Marinette followed her with her eyes, now really worried. What had happened to Adrien? _What if he’s hurt,_ she thought. _What if he needs our help?_ She gasped as a new thought entered her mind. _What if he’s akumatized?_

 _“Calm down”,_ her own voice told her. _“The last thing Paris needs is you becoming akumatized.”_ Realizing her inner voice was, just as usually, right, she took a deep breath, feeling herself becoming more calm. _I’m sure I just misunderstood Miss Bustier,_ She thought. _I’m sure Adrien is fine._

Miss Bustier and clapped her hands twice. Everyone fell quiet and looked at her. Was that a hint of sadness in her eyes? Marinette didn’t know for sure but it was enough for her calmness to start disappearing. “As some of you have already noticed, Adrien is not with us today”, Miss Bustier said. “And I’m sorry to tell you that he won’t be coming back.” 

The classroom erupted with noise as everyone shouted their questions but the only voice Marinette managed to discern from the mass was the enraged one that could only belong to Chloe. 

“Where is my Adrikins?!” 

Her own thoughts drowned everything else out, a roaring cascade of dark thoughts flying all around her. _Something has happened to him!,_ the voices screamed. The voice telling her to stay calmed was drowned by the neverending flood of darkness that threatened to pull her down. First Chat Noir and now Adrien. She couldn’t do this, it was too much. 

“Quiet!” Miss Bustiers' voice cut through the noise, even dampening the sound of Marinettes own thoughts. Right outside the window, a purple butterfly turned around, heading back to it’s master. “Nothing has happened to Adrien'', she said. “His father has decided to homeschool him again.” 

Outside, the purple butterfly turned around as Marinettes world came crashing down all around her. She was never going to see Adrien again. What had she done to deserve this? The butterfly entered the room and stayed close to the ceiling so as not to attract attention. Slowly it approached Marinette whose emotions were still in revolt. Slowly it flew closer, ready to akumatize her the moment it touched her. In the background, it could hear Hawkmoth talking.

_“Continue my little akuma. This will be my finest creation to date. So much sorrow in such a small body. Go on!"_ And the butterfly continued forward, slowly but surely. It had not been seen yet, all focus was still on Miss Bustier. _"Good"_ , Hawkmoth whispered in it’s mind _. "Just a bit further."_

“Hey Marinette”, Alya said. “Are you okay?” 

Marinette took a deep breath and nodded, not noticing the akuma floating by the ceiling who had suddenly stopped. Alyas voice helped her gain control of her emotions, forcing back the dark thoughts. “Thanks Alya. I’m fine”, she said and meant it. After the first shock had died down, she realised that not everything was over. She could still convince Gabriel Agreste to let Adrien return to school. She had already convinced him to let Adrian join the class on their trip to New York. This couldn’t be much harder. Right?

In his lair, Hawkmoth sighed as he felt the emotion die down. _“Return to me my akuma”_ , he said. _“Next time, she won’t be so lucky.”_ With those words, the butterfly silently left, just as unnoticed as it had entered.

\------------------------------------

Adrien left the room that acted as his classroom and sighed deeply. He usually enjoyed school but without his friends… It just wasn’t the same. He walked into his room and closed the door behind him. Outside his window, he could see the bustling streets of Paris. The sun had just broken through the clouds and the Parisians were starting to emerge from their homes, going about their days. Adrien wished for nothing more than to be able to join them but knew that this was impossible. After being caught yesterday, his father was unlikely to ever let him out of the house again. Adrien walked up to the window and stared out. His life was over before it had even begun. “ _Was it really worth it?”,_ he couldn’t help but think. “If it keeps Paris safe”, Adrien said to himself, “then anything is worth it.” 

Suddenly, at a distance, he noticed a black spot, quickly growing in size. He could recognize that black spot anywhere. Plagg. Why was he back again? When Plagg got closer and Adrien could see that Plagg was carrying the ring in his paws, he groaned. _“Please tell me he didn’t steal that”_. The black spot quickly grew larger and soon he was right outside Adriens window. Not that the window stopped him. Adrien took a step back as Plagg continued straight through the window. Only to be harshly janked back when the ring hit the window with a bang. Adrien winched, hoping no one in the house had heard the sound. Plagg floated by the window, one paw stuck on the outside with the ring. 

“A bit of help here?” Adrien hesitated for just a second before opening the window, letting Plagg come in with the ring. 

Adrien crossed his arms. “What are you doing here Plagg? You know I’m not coming back.” 

“Not the welcome I was expecting but okay”, Plagg said. He looked around the room. “Firstly, you wouldn’t happen to have any Camembert laying around?” His nose twitched as he tried to sniff out the cheese. “You won’t believe the food Ladybug feeds me.” 

Adrien knew he would have to be hard on the kwami to stop him from coming back but at the same time, he knew that this might be the last time he ever got to talk to Plagg. A bit of cheese couldn’t hurt. He opened a cupboard and produced a slice of cheese from within. He offered it to Plagg who gladly accepted it. 

“So why are you really here?”, Adrien asked. “And why did you bring the miraculous?” 

“I’ve talked to Ladybug”, Plagg said, still chewing. He swallowed and took a deep breath. “She wants to talk to you.” 

Adrien sat down on the edge of his bed, hardly believing his ears. Had him leaving finally made her realize that she needed to trust him? Was he about to find out who hid behind that mask? “Is she ready to trust me?”, he asked with a slight tremor in his voice. Even before Plagg spoke, Adrien could see that he had bad news. 

“No”. Plagg shook his head. “But she is willing to talk and that’s good right?” He flew closer to Adrien. “Please Adrien. It might not be too late to fix this.” 

Adrien met his gaze, refusing to give ground, not even a millimeter. “It’s been too late for a while Plagg. I have felt this way ever since Syren attacked and you know it.” He stood up and turned his back against Plagg so the kwami would not see the pain in his eyes. He needed to be strong. “The only way to move forward is for her to trust me.” He continued before Plagg had a chance to say anything. “I know it won’t happen now but if I return to being Chat Noir, Paris will pay the price.” He turned around again. “If she is not willing to trust me, I can’t return Plagg.” 

“Please Adrien”, Plagg pleaded. “You won’t have to fight anything, I promise! I just want you to talk to her.” 

Adrien hesitated. Could talking to her really hurt? _“You did leave in a hurry. Perhaps you should explain why a bit better.”_ Adrien was inclined to agree. Perhaps him explaining things and not letting Plagg do it in his place could make her come around. Perhaps talking to her one last time wasn’t such a bad idea. There was just one problem. His father. He shook his head. “I can’t Plagg. My father decided to homeschool me when he found out I snuck out yesterday. I’m not allowed to leave the house.”

Plagg smiled. “Just because Adrien isn’t allowed to leave doesn’t mean Chat Noir isn’t.” He held the ring out towards Adrien. “Please. Give it one more shot. I won’t survive eating any more of those macarons!” 

Adrien chuckled when he saw Plaggs disgusted face. He stared longingly out the window. He could be back before his father ever noticed he was gone. One more time he could meet Ladybug. One more time he could freely run across the roofs of Paris. He accepted the ring, feeling it’s familiar weight on his finger. _“Like it was never gone”,_ he thought. “Okay Plagg”, he said and smiled. “One more shot.” “But”, he warned. “If this does not work out then I will have to renounce you. Otherwise, she will never be able to pick a new Chat Noir.” 

Plagg looked him in his eyes. “This will work out. I can feel it.” His eyes twinkled from happiness. “Also, could I have some more Camembert?”


	6. The talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> It's been a while since I last posted anything but I finally finished the latest chapter. This one took a bit longer then usual, mostly because of the holidays.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has so far left a kudos or a comment. Knowing people are actually enjoying my writing really helps with my motivation. 
> 
> So then, without further ado, enjoy the chapter!

After the news that Adrian would not be returning to school, the entire day went by in a blur. Marinette couldn’t concentrate on anything her teachers were saying. All she could think about was what she would do when school ended. Class ended by four so if she wanted to meet Chat by five she would have to hurry. Still, this might be her only chance to get Adrian back. The longer he was home, the harder it would be to convince Gabriel that Adrian should be allowed to return. She couldn’t take that risk, not even for Chat. 

As soon as the school bell rang out, Marinette rushed over to her locker, picked up the books she needed, and were about to rush out when Tikki spoke up.  
“Marinette”, she said. “Are you sure you have time for this? You are supposed to meet Chat Noir, remember?”

Marinette leaned into her locker so that the other students wouldn’t notice her Kwami. “Of course I remember Tikki”, Marinette whispered. “But this might be my only chance to get Adrian back.” She sighed wistfully. “Perhaps even my last chance to see him.” 

Tikki shook her head. “This is a very bad idea Marinette. Gabriel can’t keep him locked in the house forever. You will see him again but if you are late tonight, Chat might be gone forever.” 

“I know Tikki”, Marinette said. “But I have to do this.” She opened the bag and the Kwami entered without another word though she did not seem happy about it. Marinette sighed and shook her head. She would have to make it up to Tikki later. Besides, if she hurried, she might be able to get Adrian back and still make it in time to talk with Chat. She rushed out of school. 

“Wait up girl!”

Marinette turned around to see Alya and Nino running towards her. 

“Adrian is our friend too”, Alya said. “We’ll come with you.” 

Nino nodded. “I could never forgive myself if I didn’t try to help.” 

Marinette smiled. “Thanks guys. With all three of us, Gabriel will have no choice but to let Adrian return.” 

Both Alya and Nino nodded. The storm had long since passed but the streets were still wet and Marinette could feel in the air that the storm was still near, ready to return. For now at least, the sun was shining. Perhaps the nice weather would help convince Gabriel. They certainly needed all the help they could get. 

The walk to the Agreste mansion took them around twenty minutes and before long, Marinette, Alya and Nino stood before the wall guarding the house that had now become Adrian’s prison. Nino shuddered when he saw the looming gates. Alya smiled at him. 

“Afraid Nino?”

Nino shook his head a bit too quickly. “No”, he said. “Of course not.” He blushed slightly and Alya gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. 

“Relax. I’m messing with you.” 

Marinette walked up to the screen embedded in the wall. “Come on already”, she said. “Let’s do this.” She reached out towards the button and Alya nodded. 

“We’re right here with you girl.” 

Nino gave her a thumbs up so Marinette pushed the button. Not a second later, a monotone ringtone could be heard, coming from the screen. It did not take long before it lit up and Nathalie´s emotionless face could be seen. 

“State your business”, she said. 

Marinette smiled awkwardly. “CanwespeakwithGabr-MrAgreste?”, she said hesitantly, the words tumbling out of her mouth in a jumbled mess. Behind her back, Alya facepalmed herself but somehow, Nathalie understood her. 

“Do you have an appointment?” 

The success gave Marinette some courage and she forced herself to speak clearly. “No”, she said and felt rather proud of herself. The screen went black without another sound. 

“Hey!”, she yelled at the black screen. “You can’t ignore us like that!” 

Marinette felt Alya place a hand on her shoulder. 

“We tried girl. We can always come back.” 

Nino yanked at the gate. It did not even sway. “It’s no use”, he said. “This place is like a fortress.” 

Marinette checked her phone. 4:30. “ _I still have time_ ”, she told herself. She spun around to face Alya and Nino. “We can’t just give up!” 

Nino nodded. “You’re right, Adrian is our friend.” He stretched his fingers and pressed the button. “It’s my turn!”

Once again, it did not take long before Nathalie showed up. Her expression had not changed at all. 

“State your business.”

“Hey! I want to speak with Adrian's dad”, Nino said bluntly. 

If Nathalie showed any reactions, she would have sighed. “Do you have an appointment?”

“No, but…” The screen went black before he could finish the sentence. Alya walked up to the screen. 

“Leave this to the professionals.”

Muttering to himself, Nino stepped aside. Marinette watched anxiously as Alya pressed the button. Her time was running out fast. She could practically feel the annoyance radiating out of her purse. Tikki was not happy. 

Even Nathalie couldn’t avoid looking slightly annoyed the third time she had to answer the bell in a short time. 

“State your business.”

“Hi there!” Alya said, sounding quite cheerful. “I would like to make an appointment to speak with Mr Agreste.” 

“Very well.” Nathalia looked down and started swiping with her fingers. “Mr Agreste does have some time over in his schedule in one year. Should I book you in?” 

“You can’t do any better than that? Help out a friend in need?” Alya asked.

“No”, was all Nathalie said. “Is there anything else I can help you with?” 

“Yes!” Marinette shoved her way in beside Alya. “You can let us speak with Gabriel right now!” 

Nathalie pressed a button and the screen instantly went black. Alya sighed. “Why did you do that girl? I was making progress.” 

Marinette groaned. “You had a meeting in a year. That’s too late!” 

“It’s called a negotiation”, Alya said. “She suggested a year, I would have suggested an hour. I’m sure I could have gotten that time down to a month.”

“Still too late”, said Marinette. “We have to find another way to get in.” 

She felt a small nudge, coming from inside her purse. “ _Not now Tikki_ ”, she thought. She did not have time right now. She felt another nudge, even stronger this time. 

“Just a moment”, Marinette said. She hurried off and turned her back towards Alya and Nino who both gave her a strange look. She opened her purse. 

“What do you want?”, she whispered to Tikki. 

“We are out of time!” the Kwami whispered back. “You need to get home and then get going to meet with chat.” 

“I can’t give up now Tikki. Chat has already left but I still have a chance to get Adrian back.”

Tikki shook her head. “I will always be on your side Marinette but you’re making a mistake. A mistake that you will regret.”

“I have to do this Tikki”, she said. “I can’t lose two friends. I just can’t.” 

She took a deep breath, closed her purse and turned around again. She ignored the looks on her friends' faces. “Okay, let’s do this.” 

“Do what girl?” Alya asked. “I don’t think Nathalie’s gonna let us in.” 

“We can’t just give up!” Marinette said. 

Nino nodded. “Adrian is my best friend. I’m not ready to give up on him.” 

Alya sighed. “Do you guys even have a plan?” 

“No but...”

“Listen”, Alya said. “I want to help Adrian just as much as you do but there is nothing we can do today. Let’s just go home, figure something out, and come back tomorrow.” 

Marinette stared longingly towards the house but even she had to realize that there was nothing more to do that day. 

“Don’t look so sad girl”, Alya said. “We haven’t lost, we just have to rethink our approach.”

“I guess”, Marinette said. 

They agreed to meet up after school the very next day to figure out a plan. As soon as Alya and Nino were out of sight, Marinette started running. If she hurried she might still make it in time. She had to get home, leave her school bag, transform into ladybug and meet up with Chat noir. She hoped he had realised the mistake he made when leaving her last night and chose to return. There was a lot she couldn't tell him but that didn’t mean she didn't trust him? “ _Right?_ ”, she thought to herself. Her only answer was a deafening silence. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

There were many things Adrian loved about being Chat Noir. Saving people and hanging out with Ladybug. But those were not the things he was going to miss the most. As he ran across the rooftops of Paris he realized that he was giving up something he might never get again. Freedom. Being free to go wherever he wished, whenever he wished. The feeling of wind in his hair and being completely weightless at the top of a jump. Nothing could ever replace this. Still, if he had to give this up for Paris to be safe, he would. 

It was a beautiful evening. The sun was just setting when he reached the meeting place, coloring everything in shades of orange. Right ahead of him, the Eiffel tower reached high, the sun shining through the bars of the beautiful building. There was no place in Paris as wonderful as this one and he often met with Ladybug right here. Sitting down on the edge of the roof, Adrian realized that was another thing he was going to miss. The beauty of Paris from above. Especially with Ladybug by his side. 

He waited as the sun slowly lowered itself towards the horizon, stars popping out one after another. He watched the clock through a window. It was ten past five before he finally spotted something red jumping across the roofs. 

Marinette spotted Chat Noir right before she landed. He looked just like always, like nothing had changed. Still, she knew that nothing was the same between them. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Adrian saw Ladybug land and forced his breathing under control. “ _I’m just here to talk_ ”, he reminded himself. “ _No matter what, I won’t return unless she trusts me._ ” They both stood before each other, neither willing to start. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

The air between them felt thick and the very atmosphere bursting with electricity. Sooner or later, one would have to yield. It turned out to be Marinette. 

“Hi Chat”, she began. He nodded in acknowledgement. “So how much did Plagg tell you?”

Adrian sat down and stared off towards the sun, now only a sliver right above the horizon.

“He told me you were willing to talk.”

Marinette sat down next to him. “Yes. We need to talk about what happened.” 

He was so close to her yet she could feel the distance that now lay between them. A distance that had never been there before. As the final rays of sunlight disappeared, Chat Noir started to talk. 

“Yesterday, I overreacted.” 

A tiny flame of hope started burning within her. 

“But I do not regret my decision.”

The flame died out as quickly as it had been created.

“If you don’t trust me, I can’t keep doing this”, he said. 

“And you think this will make it better?” Marinette didn’t mean to sound so confrontational but that’s how it came out. 

Chat shook his head. “No, I know it doesn’t. But I had no choice.”

“You have abandoned me twice now, first in New York and now yesterday. And you still expect me to trust you?”

Chat sighed. “This is exactly what I mean. You never listen to me. Me leaving is the only reason we even have this talk.”

He never raised his voice, nor did he sound mad, and that made Marinette even more annoyed. It was like he didn’t even care.

“You wanna know why I can’t trust you? Because you never think ahead. You left for New York after I told you I needed you here. You left yesterday without letting me explain. You are too impulsive.”

She saw him clench his fists and his entire body grew stiff. “You think I’m impulsive?” For the first time that night did she hear emotion in his voice. 

“I have been thinking about leaving ever since Siren! You didn’t listen to then and you never have since. Leaving was my only choice!”

Marinette looked up at his dark face. It felt like years ago Paris was flooded by Siren. Could he really have been thinking of leaving ever since? 

“At first I wasn’t mad at you for always keeping me in the dark. I figured that Fu gave you no choice. I honestly thought things might change after he named you guardian. Perhaps we would actually become a team.” He snorted. “Well look how that turned out.” 

“I barely trust myself with some of these things!” Marinette said. “How could I trust you with this after New York? After yesterday?”

“You didn’t even trust me before New York!” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I have stood by your side since day one. We have fought the same battles. We would not be here had it not been for each other. We have both made mistakes but there is one major difference between us. I trust you while you don’t trust me.” 

“But how can you just expect me to trust you after abandoning me? Twice?”

He looked away but she could still see the tears running down his cheeks. “I don’t. That's the real reason I left yesterday. You need to pick a new Chat Noir. One you can trust.”

Marinette could not believe her ears. A new Chat Noir. She hadn’t even considered it before. She reached out to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “But if I can’t trust you, how can I trust anyone else?”

“That’s not my problem.”

Marinette took a deep breath, forcing her anger and annoyance to go away. “ _This is Chat Noir_ ”, she told herself. “ _If anyone deserves a second chance, it’s him._ ” 

“Okay”, she finally said. “Why don’t we forget about New York and go back to the way things were?”

He shook her off and stood up. “You never listen. I don’t want us to forget about New York. If this is going to work, you need to trust me despite New York. I want to ensure that what happened yesterday never happens again. Yes I have made mistakes, many in fact, but so have you. I want us to be team Milady. Is that so hard to understand?”

“But we were a team”, Marinette said. All the pain from yesterday was blossoming up again and she could not hold it back. “A great team. Why does anything have to change?”

He turned around and snapped at her. “Because people could die!” She heard him breath in through his nose. “People almost died yesterday. All because of your secrets. You once said that you could not be Ladybug without me. That was the only reason I returned after leaving you in New York. Don’t you see that these secrets means that you are alone? We are not a team Milady and we have never been one but we can become one.” 

Marinette remembered that day like it was yesterday. Aeon telling her that she had to become Ladybug. The feeling of helplessness after realizing that she could not do it without Chat. The joy when he chose to return. And now she was losing him again. But he wasn’t giving her any choice. There was no way she could share everything Fu had entrusted her with. 

“No”, she said. “Not if that’s what it takes. You don’t understand what would happen if Hawkmoth learnt our identities or where the miraculous box is hidden.”

“I know exactly what would happen”, he said. “I also know we would have a much better chance at defeating him if both of us knew each other's identities and where the box is hidden.”

“But the chance of him finding out would also increase. No Chat, I can’t tell you.”

“Then it’s time for you to choose a new Chat Noir. One you can trust.”

“Then I want you to renounce Plagg. Right here, right now”, Marinette said bitterly. “You’re the one who wants everyone to know your secret identity after all.” 

Chat did not look mad after her words. Only sad. “No, Milady”, he said. “Not everyone. Only you.” 

For a moment she thought he might actually do it. She could see that he was strongly considering it. Would she watch if he did it? Did it really matter if she knew who he was anymore? 

“No”, he said at last. “I can’t do it here. I need to get home without my father noticing me and I need to be Chat Noir to do that.” 

“Then how do I get the ring?”

He was quiet for a moment. “Do you know the Agreste mansion?”

Marinette nodded. “Why?” A small thought ran through her head but she threw it out. No way could Adrian be Chat Noir. Adrian would never leave her like this. 

“I will leave the ring right outside the gate in a box tomorrow morning.”

Marinette shook her head. “It’s too risky. Anyone could find it.” 

“Fine”, Chat said. “I’ll leave it right inside the gate then. You just have to stick your arm in and pick it up.”

Marinette still wasn’t completely happy with the plan but she had already hurt him so much today. By agreeing to his plan, perhaps she could mend something of their rapidly breaking relationship. 

“Okay”, she said. “But if you leave now I won’t take you back.” She looked him in the eyes, forcing herself to be hard. She had to do this. “If you leave now, you are done with being Chat Noir. Forever.” 

Chat met her gaze unflinching. “Then this is my final goodbye to you, Milady.” He turned away and disappeared into the night. 

All Marinette's strength disappeared and she was forced to sit down. Hugging her knees she fought the tears stinging behind her eyelids. Chat was gone and this time, he was never coming back. This time she truly was all alone in the night of Paris. 


	7. Weather queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> It's been a while but I am finally back with another chapter! Also, I broke my own rule since this chapter is longer than 4000 words. It was impossible to fit everything I wanted to fit in a shorter chapter. The next two chapter will probably be a bit shorter but after that, I can't promise anything. 
> 
> Firstly, thank you to everyone who left a comment or a kudos. You have no idea how much this means to me. You are the reason I'm motivated to keep going. 
> 
> Secondly, I cannot promise when the next one will come but I will try to get it done faster than this one. 
> 
> Thirdly, enjoy the chapter!

Traveling through the moonlit night, Adrian could not stop his dark thoughts from pestering him. “ _Last time_ ”, they said. “ _Last time you are truly free._ ” Adrian shook his head, determined to not be poisoned by them. Still, he knew they spoke the truth. 

For a moment, his foot slipped on an uneven roof and he stumbled. At the last moment, he managed to catch himself before falling over the edge. “ _And what a great end that would have been_ ”, the thoughts mocked. 

Adrian forced himself to sit down for a minute to calm the storm raging inside him. He had always known that she did not truly trust him. That had not stopped him from hoping. Hoping that perhaps, one day, that would change. That perhaps they could learn from their mistakes and move forward. That perhaps, they could still become a team. Now all those hopes were crushed. Crushed by the woman he had once loved. “ _Once?_ ” a quiet voice spoke up within him. 

With a heavy sigh Adrian realized that it was true. No love could surpass all the pain, anger and grief he now felt whenever Ladybug entered his thoughts. They had both made so many mistakes. How could they ever hope to move past that? He scoffed at himself. It had been a foolish dream. No longer would he be so naive. No longer would he let his emotions rule his actions. 

Adrian let one final tear fall from his eye, crashing against the street far below, before getting up again. When he shut the pain out, getting home was easy. His body went through the motions like so many times before and he soon found himself jumping in through the window to his room. 

“Claws in”. His voice rang out in the empty room. It was just him and Plagg and soon even Plagg would be gone. The Kwami in question flung himself on one of the couch pillows, laying face down. 

“That didn’t go very well”, came his muffled voice.

Adrian sat down next to him, slumping forward. “At least now, she can move on”, he said even though his heart was screaming out in pain. 

Plagg turned around. “You’re not actually gonna renounce me, are you?”

Adrian sighed. “We had a deal Plagg”, his voice no louder than a whisper. 

“No, no, no!” Plagg flew up and floated right in front of Adrian’s face. “You know you don’t want to do that. We can run away together. Tonight. You can be free!”

Adrian had to look away to hide how tempting the offer really was. “It’s not about what I want Plagg”, he finally said. “It’s about what’s best for Paris.”

“You are what’s best for Paris!” Plagg said. “You have always done what felt right. Why not now?”

“Because doing that is why she doesn’t trust me!” Adrian fought to keep his temper under control. He saw it all so clearly now. How had he been so blind? “I have always followed my heart, Plagg, even when my head told me it was wrong. Every mistake I have ever made is because of my stupid heart.” He shook and pushed back a wave of sobs. “I went to New York, even though she told me to stay here. Plagg, I almost got someone killed. It’s time I start listening to my head.” 

“Going to New York wasn’t your idea”, Plagg said softly. “It was Marinette who convinced Gabriel who gave you no choice.” 

“It doesn’t matter Plagg”, Adrian said. “I’m sorry but this is the only way.”

“No!” Plagg exclaimed. “There are other ways, better ways! Don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry Plagg but there isn’t. Not if I’m gonna listen to my head. Plagg I...”

“No! Don’t you dare do this! I will hate you forever Adrian, I will...”

“...renounce you.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette awoke the next morning feeling empty. Despite Tikki sleeping right next to her, she had never felt so alone in her entire life. With a heavy heart, she lifted herself out of the bed. Her body went through the motions of getting ready with Marinette really thinking about it. Her mind was far off with a certain black cat. 

She sighed and shook him out of her head. She didn't have time to think of him anymore. “ _He abandoned you_ ”, she reminded herself. “ _You owe him nothing._ ” She nodded to herself. Today was all about Adrian, not some stupid cat with hurt feelings. Today was Saturday which meant two things. That not have to go to school and that she could spend the entire day trying to get Adrian back. 

“You look happy”, Tikki remarked. 

“Yes”, Marinette agreed. “Today I have nothing to do except trying to get Adrian back!”

Tikki flew down from her bed, looking puzzled. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” 

Marinette drew back her curtains. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. “Like what?” 

“Like that you need to find a new Chat Noir?”

“No Tikki. I’m not picking a new Chat Noir. Paris will have to survive with just Ladybug.”

“But you have to!” Tikki landed on a shelf so she was at the same height as Marinette. “Ladybug needs Chat Noir just as much as Chat Noir needs Ladybug. You have to do this together.” 

“Why?” Marinette sat down in her chair and Tikki flew down to her desk. “It’s like he said in New York Tikki. He always messes up and I always have to fix it. I might even be better off without him.” 

“That’s not true and you know it!”

Marinette sighed. “Of course I know it Tikki. Perhaps I was too harsh to him back then but that does not change the fact that he left me again last night. Who can I trust if I can’t even trust him?” 

Tikki placed one of her small hands on Marinette's hand. “I know it’s hard but you have to choose someone. The safety of Paris depends on it.” 

“Can’t we just try this out and see how it goes? I have defended Paris for years now. I don’t have time to train someone new.”

“I need to tell you something”, Tikki began. “At the very beginning of the Universe there existed only two things. Creation and Destruction; Me and Plagg.” She sat down. “Of course we didn’t know each other back then. We first met each other when a Chinese magician created the first miraculouses.”

“I already know this Tikki”, Marinette said. “Fu told me long ago.”

“But there's more”, Tikki continued. “Me and Plagg have fought side by side for thousands of years. During all that time, there has never been a Ladybug without a Chat Noir, nor have there been a Chat Noir without a Ladybug. Creation and destruction are two sides of the same coin. Neither can exist without the other. I don’t even know what will happen if you try this without him.” 

“There’s nothing we can do about it Tikki”, Marinette said. “I can’t rush this decision, right?”

Tikki hesitantly nodded. “But are you sure you don’t know anyone?”

“Even if I did, I’m not ready Tikki. My head keeps telling me to pick someone new but my heart is not ready.”

“But you once told me that you have to listen to your head and not your heart”, Tikki commented. 

“Listening to my head is what drove him away!” Marinette snapped, wincing as Tikki retreated away from her. “I’m sorry Tikki”, she sighed. “But for once I just want to listen to my heart. Okay?” 

“Okay”, Tikki agreed. “But promise me to at least look for someone?”

Marinette nodded. “I promise Tikki.” 

The sun was shining from a blue sky when Marinette met up with Nino and Alya. The nice weather filled her with optimism. Perhaps they would actually succeed today. 

“Hey girl!” Alya called out. “You ready for this?” 

“Yes!” Marinette said. “We’re getting him back, no matter what it takes.” 

Alya chuckled. “I’m sure of it.” 

Together, they started walking towards the Agreste mansion. 

The weather forecast said it was going to rain today”, Nino commented, looking around at the beautiful day. 

“Ha!” Alya said. “Those forecasts are never right.” 

“Yeah”, Nino said. “I would hate being the person who has to read them every morning”

Alya nodded in agreement. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“That’s all for today, Nina” 

Nina sighed and got off the stage in front of the greenscreen. Another day, another forecast that would no doubt turn out to be wrong. She really needed to switch jobs. With a heavy heart, she sat down behind her desk. She glanced over at her phone. Over one hundred new mails. Most of them angry Parisians no doubt. Didn’t they understand she didn’t make the forecasts? She was only the one delivering the message, nothing else. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without making a sound, a purple butterfly entered through an open window. It silently flew over towards the desk where a middle aged woman sat. “ _Yes_ ”, Hawkmoth said in it’s mind. “ _So much anger directed at someone so innocent. Get closer my Akuma!_ ” 

The butterfly followed it’s orders, flying closer to the woman. Her brown hair was tied back in a braid. She didn’t even notice as the butterfly slowly edged closer to its prey, her face engrossed in something on her phone. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Nina, watch out!” 

Nina turned around at the sudden scream, just in time to see a purple butterfly enter her eyeglasses. Immediately, the anger inside her rose to new heights as Hawkmoth entered her mind. Fighting was pointless. Nothing existed but a burning desire for revenge against all of Paris. 

“ _Weather queen_ ”, she heard the voice of Hawkmoth. “ _To long have those Parisians directed their anger at you. It’s time for revenge!_ ” 

“Yes Hawkmoth”, she said. In the corner of her eyes, she could see her coworkers fleeing in panic and smiled. Soon, there would be no place left to run. 

“ _I give you the power to control the weather_ ”, Hawkmoth continued. “ _All I want in return are Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculouses!_ ” 

“ _Consider it done_ ”. Weather queen rose from her chair and smiled. It was time to finally get her revenge. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

A chilly wind blew across the streets, causing Marinette to shiver and look up. Dark clouds now covered the sun, clouds that had not been there a moment ago. 

“Huh”, Nino said. “You think the forecast was right?”

“No”, Marinette said. “Something feels wrong.” She wanted nothing more than to talk with Tikki but couldn’t when Alya and Nino were there. 

“You know the weather can change quickly, right girl?” Alya asked. “I’m sure it’s gonna pass.” 

Marinette reluctantly nodded. “You’re probably right. Let’s keep going.”

As they walked towards the mansion, the wind grew colder and the first raindrops were starting to fall. They hastened their pace until they were running across the streets, the rain now pouring down on them. 

“Maybe we should turn back”, Nino said. “I don’t think we have any chance of getting in looking like this.” 

Marinette looked down on herself. Nino was right. She was soaked to the bone and shaking from the cold. It was like the universe itself had decided that she would never meet Adrian again. 

“Yeah, you’re right”, Alya said, stopping under a balcony to cover from the rain. She turned to Marinette. “I’m sorry girl. We’ll have to come back another day.” 

Marinette leaned against a wall and groaned. “I’ll never see him again, will I?”

“Don’t say that girl”, Alya said. “Gabriel can’t keep him locked up in there forever.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Okay fine, maybe he can”, Alya conceded. “But I’m sure you’ll meet him again eventually. Right Nino?” She nudged him with her elbow. 

“Oh right, yeah. Of course you will.”

Marinette smiled. “Thanks guys. I just feel really down right now. I think I’m just gonna head home.” 

She turned but before she even reached the edge of the balcony she noticed that the rain had stopped. 

“Is it… snowing?” Nino asked. 

Marinette stretched her hand out and dragged it in again. In her palm were several small snowflakes. “It is”, she said. 

“This is great!” Alya said. “First a storm comes out of nowhere and now snow in September?” She smiled and pulled out her phone. “I bet there is an Akuma causing it!”

“How is that a good thing?!” Marinette said. flailing her arms. 

“I can get more content for the Ladyblog of course!” Alya was swiping away and tapping at her phone. “Think Ladybug will give me an interview again?”

“Think she will give us our miraculouses?” Nino asked. “She might need our help.”

Alya shook her head, not lifting her eyes from her phone. “She hasn't called upon us since Miracle queen, remember? She probably thinks it’s too big a risk since Hawkmoth knows our identities now.”

Nino sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

Marinette’s thoughts were in a jumbled mess. If this really was an Akuma she needed to get out of here to transform. But could she even defeat it without Chat Noir? She hadn’t even tried to transform since he left. This time, she really was on her own like she had never been before. She couldn’t use any of the old heroes since Hawkmoth knew who they were. She also didn’t want to create any new ones. If even one miraculous fell into the hands of Hawkmoth, she would have failed as a guardian. 

“Yes!” Alya said, holding up her phone. Marinette and Nino leaned closer. It was a shaky video, filmed by someone running away. The video zoomed in to a rooftop where a woman was standing. She wore a dark blue dress and her long black hair was flowing behind her in the strong wind. The only other thing clearly visible about her was the purple eyeglasses she wore. 

“Citizens of Paris!” Her voice boomed out. “Today you can expect heavy snowfall with both thunder and lightning!” As she spoke, lighting sored across the sky, thunder following in its wake. “The time for my revenge has come!”

“Snow, lightning and thunder. Is that even possible?” Nino asked. 

“It is for an Akuma”, said Marinette. “We have to get out of her. Now!” 

“No way!” Alya said. “I have to get over there. You coming Nino?”

“Yeah. If Ladybug needs my help, I need to be there.”

Alya turned to Marinette. “How about you girl?”

Marinette shook her head. She hated letting her friends rush into danger but it seemed to be the only way for them to leave her so she could transform. “I’m gonna head home. I have to check on my parents.” 

Alya nodded. “I'll call you afterwards, okay!”

Marinette gave her a thumbs up and Alya and Nino rushed away towards the center of the storm. Immediately after they had disappeared, Marinette opened her purse. “Come on Tikki. We have to stop this new Akuma.” 

“We still don’t know what will happen if we do this without Chat Noir”, Tikki protested.

“We don’t have a choice Tikki”, Marinette said. “I have to do this on my own.” She drew a breath and calmed herself. “Tikki! Spots on!”

She felt a rush of power as the transformation flowed through her, covering her in a red suit with black spots. By her side hanged her trusty yo-yo. She was Ladybug and she was ready to fight. With or without her kitten. 

Rushing towards the center of the storm filled Marinette with a sense of dread. Normally, Chat Noir would be running by her side, no doubt driving her crazy with his puns. She groaned to herself and jumped from one roof to another. She even missed his terrible puns. 

The closer she got to the center, the worse the weather grew. Lightning soared all around her followed by deafening thunder, and the snow made seeing anything in front of her hand practically impossible. Still she kept pushing on because that is what a hero did. Keep going forward even if things got tough. “ _Most heroes at least_ ”, she thought to herself but quickly banished the thought. She couldn’t afford to think anymore of him. Right now, she needed all her focus on defeating the Akuma. 

Suddenly, the weather seemed to die down. The wind no longer howled in her ears and even though it was still snowing, she could actually see through it. Even the thunder seemed quieter now. She had arrived at the center of the storm. 

She paused at the edge of a roof, surveying the situation. In front of her was a street and on the other side was an even taller building. On top of that building, the akumatized victim stood, no doubt waiting for her and Chat Noir to show up. She readied herself and pushed all thoughts of Chat Noir out of her mind. It was time for her to once more save Paris and all its citizens. 

With practiced grace she jumped from the roof, swung her yo-yo round a part of the taller building and pulled herself up into the air. Now above the villain, she swung her yo-yo again, hoping to capture her and break the akumatized object before she could do any more harm. The lady turned towards her, chock filling her face. She would have no chance to dodge the yo-yo and Marinette smiled. She was doing just fine without her kitten. 

The yo-yo missed. Instead of swinging round the lady and capturing her, it crashed useless into the ground while Marinette, not very gracefully, crashed on top of it. 

“Ha!” The Akumatized woman snickered. “You thought you could defeat me, Weather queen, with that?” She kicked the yo-yo out of Marinette’s reach. “And Hawkmoth told me this would be a challenge.” She aimed another kick at her and Marinette barely managed to roll away and get back on her feet.

“We don’t have to do this”, she said as she dived for her yo-yo. 

“I hear there’s a chance of strong winds today”, Weather queen said and a sudden gust of wind blew to yo-yo out of Marinette’s reach and off the roof. Weather queen crossed her arms across her chest. “I’m gonna give you a choice, Ladybug. Hand me your miraculous or I’ll destroy all of Paris!” 

She stepped closer and Marinette crawled on her back but soon stopped as she reached the edge of the roof. “Where is your kitten, Ladybug?” Weather queen asked. “I would love to play with him too.” She shrugged. “But it doesn’t matter. After I defeat you, defeating him won’t be a problem.” She took another step forward. “Now hand me your miraculous before I throw you off the roof!” 

Marinette made a split second decision and rolled off the roof, trusting that the enhanced strength provided by the miraculous would break her fall. The ground came rushing towards her, faster than she had anticipated. She twisted in the air, landing with her feet first and rolling forward. It hurt but nothing broke and she got back to her feet just as a lightning bolt hit the ground where she had been just moments ago. “If you don’t come back, all of Paris will be destroyed!” Weather queen yelled angrily after her. 

“Don’t you worry”, Marinette muttered to herself. “I will be back”. With a sigh of relief, she picked up her yo-yo. Now, there was just one more thing she needed to do before being ready again. “Lucky charm!”

Usually when she said those words and swung her yo-yo, she felt a rush of power and received an object that would help her defeat the villain. Therefore, she was quite surprised when nothing at all happened. She received no object and felt no rush of power. 

“Oh no”, she said. “No, no, no.” She forced herself to remain calm. “ _Nothing’s wrong_ ”, she thought. “Lucky charm!” Once again, nothing at all happened. 

“Trouble with your powers?” 

Marinette turned around just in time to deflect a right hook from Weather queen and stumbled backwards. 

“I don’t understand why Hawkmoth has never defeated you!” Weather queen laughed. “This is easy!” She raised her hands over her head. “Today brings a chance of lightning!” 

Marinette dived out of the way, just as lightning started raining from the sky, breaking up the pavement all around her. She felt the hair on her arms stand up and jumped again, a fraction to slow. Lightning struck right before her and she closed her eyes against the blinding light. Marinette groaned as she landed on her back, rolling twice before stopping. Her ears were ringing and she couldn’t see a thing. 

“Now then”, she heard Weather queen say. “Game over Ladybug.” 

Marinette tried to pull away when she felt her hands reaching for her earrings but she had no strength left. Was this the end of Ladybug? Had Hawkmoth finally won? “ _Tikki warned you about this_ ”, a treacherous voice spoke inside her. “ _It’s too late now anyways_ ”, she thought back and didn’t even care to hold back her tears. She had lost and there was nothing she could do about it. “I’m sorry Tikki”, she whispered as she felt both of her earrings being pulled out and felt the costume slowly fading. “You we’re right.” 

“You get away from her!” Marinette was jolted back from her self loathing by her friend's voice. Alya had come to her rescue. 

She pushed back to her feet, filled with new energy and her vision finally cleared. Alya was attacking Weather queen, even forcing her to retreat, but she could not keep it up forever. Queen weather got in a kick and Alya fell to the ground. Marinette started swinging her yo-yo just as Nino rushed to Alya's side. 

“You leave my girlfriend alone!” He yelled. Queen weather scoffed.

“Too weak to fight your own battles Ladybug?” She smiled. “The forecast just changed. Parisians, get ready for a tornado!”

The wind immediately picked up, blowing faster and faster. Nino and Alya both staggered backwards and Marinette barely stood her ground with the help of her miraculous. “Come on”, she whispered. “Please work.” She drew a deep breath, shutting out the world, concentrating all her energy on one thing. Swinging up her yo-yo, she spoke two words, putting everything she had in them. “Lucky charm!”

This time, something did change. She felt a small burst of energy, deep within her, speeding through her body, getting weaker the closer it got to flying out her body. It died before reaching her arm and her yo-yo fell to the ground. 

She tried fighting the ever increasing wind but it was useless. She staggered backwards away from the laughing Akuma. The Akuma in question strode effortlessly through the wind towards her, ducking away as a flying car swept past her in the wind. 

Something broke inside Marinette. She could not defeat this villain, no matter how hard she tried. Not without her lucky charm. It was pointless and if she kept fighting, she would only lose her miraculous and then Hawkmoth would truly win. She shook her head. No, there was only one thing left to do. 

She jumped and threw her yo-yo, grabbed hold of Alya and Nino and landed in a nearby alleyway where the wind did not blow as strong. 

“Ladybug!” Alya said. “We can help you. Just get us our miraculouses.” 

“Yeah”, Nino agreed. “We want to help.” 

Marinette shook her head. “I’m sorry but I can’t. Hawkmoth knows your real identities. It’s too dangerous now.” 

“Then where is Chat Noir?” Alya asked. “You need help to win this fight!” 

Marinette looked away. “He’s gone. I’m sorry but you have to run. I’ll think of something.”

“Please Ladybug”, Nino said. “We want to help you and we’re willing to take the risk.” 

“You might be but I’m not”, Marinette said. “And I’m not willing to risk any of the miraculous.” She sighed. “Please run. It’s not safe here. I will find a way to win this but you have to run.” 

Without waiting to see if they listened, she jumped away, using her yo-yo to quickly get away from the tornado that was forming. She had done what she could to help Alya and Nino. Leaving them hurt but there was something more important she had to do. She had to speak with Tikki. She might have a solution. 

She landed in another alley, further away from the storm. Leaning against the wall, all energy left her. She had failed. “Spots off.”

She rubbed her eyes and tried ignoring the sound of Paris being torn to pieces. She had not even been able to defeat a single Akuma on her own. “I failed Tikki”, she whispered. “Everything is my fault.” 

“No Marinette”, Tikki said, landing on her shoulder. “I should have realized this earlier. You can’t have creation without destruction. Until you find a new Chat Noir, your lucky charm won’t work.” 

Marinette sunk down to the ground. “I can’t Tikki. There is no one left I can trust. Hawkmoth knows who all my friends are and who else can I trust?” She lowered her head. “I wasn’t ready to be the guardian. I have failed Master Fu.”

“No Marinette”, Tikki said. “If you give up now, there will be no one left to protect Paris. We need to go get the ring and then find a new Chat Noir. It’s the only way.” 

“But who can I trust Tikki?”

“Don’t worry about that now”, Tikki said and started trying to pull Marinette back to her feet. “Let’s get the ring and think about that later.” 

Marinette sighed and got back to her feet. Tikki was right. If she gave up now, Paris would be lost. There was still a chance to fix everything. 

Marinette hurried to Agreste mansion where Chat had told her that he would leave the ring.  
“Shouldn’t you transform to get there faster?” Tikki said. 

“No”, Marinette answered. “Weather queen might follow me and get both miraculous.” 

She hastily looked back towards where a tornado was now raging through the city. “I can fix this”, she said to herself. “I can fix everything once I defeat her.” 

Tikki looked away with a worried face. “Hopefully”, she said quietly. 

“What do you mean Tikki?”

“Without Chat Noir’s destruction, you might not be able to fix this.”

Marinette shook her head. “I’ll find someone. I have to find someone. I will fix this.” “ _I promise_ ”, she added in her mind. A silent promise to all of Paris. Everything would be okay. It had to be. 

She breathed out in relief when the mansion came into view. The snow had stopped when the tornado began but the sky was covered in grey clouds. Marinette gave herself a moment to watch the window she knew belonged to Adrian’s room. “ _Is he there right now?_ ”, the voice inside her said. “ _You could go to him. He would not judge you._ ” Marinette ignored the voice and kept going. Adrian didn’t even know about her secret identity. 

She rushed along the wall and reached the gate. 

“There!” Tikki exclaimed and flew through the gate, landing on a small wooden box. 

Marinette reached through the gate and picked it up. “One thing done”, she said. 

“Now we just have to find a new Chat Noir!” Tikki said. 

Marinette glanced back at the tornado that kept growing in size. She had to fix this but her heart refused to trust anyone. Was there anyone left that she could truly trust? A tiny thought krept into her head and kept growing as her heart latched onto it. There was one person left, one Hawkmoth didn’t know and one she had always been able to trust. One she longed to meet again. 

“Tikki”, she said. “There is one person left I can trust.” 

“Great!” Tikki said. “Let’s go!”

“Were already here”, Marinette said and looked at the mansion. “Adrian Agreste.”


End file.
